


Not On The Guest List

by SecondFromTheRight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry falls hard, F/M, Iris gets hers, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: “You dated Linda,” she continued, her focus tracing over him again before she tilted her head and stared at him, eyes narrowing. “You’re not here to crash my little brother’s wedding by declaring undying love for the bride, are you?”Shocked, Barry panicked, giving a denial. “No! No, we only went on a few dates!”Her perfect eyebrows rose once again. “And now you’re insulting my friend?”“I…I…” he stammered. Shaking his head hopelessly, he opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with something. He was starting to sweat; this was awful.Finally, her serious expression melted away, a small smirk replacing it. “Relax, I’m teasing.”AU - Barry and Iris meet at a wedding.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Linda Park & Wally West, Linda Park/Wally West
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really wanted to try some AU's. Like, full on AU's. And I enjoyed a real tropey fic I did a little while ago so decided that was the way to go with the AU. Wedding, neighbour etc.
> 
> So no Flash in this.  
> And I went with Gypsy as Cisco's partner because I still haven't seen Season 6 and so just don't know Kamilla's character. Gypsy won't be in this though, just mentioned, which is why I didn't tag the relationship.
> 
> I'm nervous so I hope you all like!

Barry was pretty sure Linda would not be amused to know that his attention wasn’t on the beautiful bride herself, or even on the happy couple, but instead on the other beautiful woman in her almost-husband’s life, the…bridesmaid/best man? She was wearing the same dress as the other two bridesmaids. A floaty, lilac floor-length dress that plunged both at the back and the front with only a collar-type fastener, leaving bare shoulders and a slither of back that Barry couldn’t stop staring at, of the opinion that the purple tone looked amazing on Iris’ medium brown skin, seemingly making the material look soft and her skin smooth. But unlike the other bridesmaids, she was on Wally’s side – just her – where a best man would typically be.

Barry didn’t know Wally; his connection was with the bride, so he didn’t know if he and his sister were just that close, or if Wally didn’t have many close friends himself.

Either way, he wasn’t complaining as it meant Barry had a better view of the bridesmaid/best-man-proxy from where he was sitting with Cisco, but Linda probably would seriously grumble if she thought the crowd’s eyes were on her about-to-be-sister-in-law instead of the vows she was exchanging with her about-to-be-husband.

Linda and Iris were close too though, he did know that. It was how Linda and Wally had met in the first place. It was also the reason for the lone time Barry had spoken to Iris West, when he’d come to pick up Linda from CCPN for their first date.

Cisco mentioned Iris now and then, when they’d been out as a group at some event or another. And Barry read her – her articles, that was – most weeks, if he were honest, but it had been almost 3 years since that first, one time only meeting.

He and Linda hadn’t gotten past the 4 week point.

She’d met Wally around the same time, getting to know her new co-worker Iris and her friends and family, and both Barry and Linda had realised she was interested in someone who wasn’t him, and called things off amicably. They’d remained friendly, if not direct friends.

Cisco and Linda were friends though, having somehow made a connection since the night the three of them had met at a karaoke bar and Barry and Linda had originally exchanged numbers – part of a ‘Go out and have fun. Meet people! Date! Find life!’ adventure Cisco and Caitlin had pushed him towards some months after he lost his dad.

Basically, everyone had made a meaningful and long-lasting connection from he and Linda’s short-lived relationship, except him.

Looking at Iris West now, he really wished he’d asked Cisco if he could tag along to one of those group nights, even if social outings, especially intimate group ones with people he didn’t know and the people he did know comprising of an ex, weren’t exactly his most comfortable settings.

Why was he here again?

“Oh, they’re so adorable.” Cisco practically cooed next to him, giving an emotional sniff and everything.

Cisco was why he was here.

Gypsy was busy with her dad – that and she hated weddings – so Cisco asked him to come, assuring Barry that he’d already checked with Linda and no it wouldn’t be weird for Barry to be at an ex’s wedding that he wasn’t actually invited to and _“Could you get over yourself and come with me so I’m not a total loser on my own?”_ Barry had checked with Linda himself anyway. Her reaction had been similar. _“I already okayed this with Cisco.”_ And _“Allen, I have flowers and cake and dresses to deal with. Wally is doing the music. Music! I don’t have time to manage your ego right now as well. I said it’s cool!”_ and later _“I’ve changed Gypsy’s name-setting to yours so you better be there, Allen!”_

It was _something_ of an invite, he supposed, though it didn’t come with any of the typical wedding invitation stationary that everyone else in the room had received, including his best friend next to him.

Another sniffle broke into his thinking, this one almost an overwhelmed gasp.

Right, look at the couple, Barry reminded himself as he shifted in his seat.

“They look happy.” Barry whispered awkwardly, trying to be present and acknowledging of Linda’s big day.

Almost in slow motion, Cisco turned his head towards him. The look on his face was enough to have Barry back away into his own space again.

“Of course they’re happy, Barry!” he admonished in a harsh whisper. “They’re giving their _heartfelt_ vows at their _beautiful_ wedding!” he added with a disappointed shake of his head before turning back to the ceremony.

Barry wasn’t the best romantic in the world and so maybe he wasn’t the best choice for Cisco’s date. Gypsy would have at least had a tissue ready for him even as she rolled her eyes.

Barry believed in love, he’d seen it in his parents, and he’d always wanted the same thing. He wanted that other part of him, the comfort and the excitement someone would bring all at the same time. He liked the idea of being part of something, and having a partner equal to him, each with their own strengths and weaknesses that together would better each other and build something greater than themselves.

It was a really nice thought, but it was just a thought; he just hadn’t found it. He didn’t think he’d found anything near. Through all of his relationships he’d felt he was on a totally different wavelength that the person he was with, and more often than not, he’d felt like _he_ was the one off track, disappointing the person he was with – not a feeling he risked chasing often.

So he hadn’t found it, and for a while now, Barry had figured it was pretty telling of his potential future that he was okay not having found it. It had taken him a lot to fully find himself as it was, to understand and work through the grief of the loss of his parents – his mother when he was 11 due to a home break in, and his father 3 years ago after a heart attack – to build trust with his friends and co-workers, and to appreciate the love that did exist in his life, even if it wasn’t romantic. It had taken him most of his life to actually like himself. After failed dates and relationships, including with the bride of the day herself, the idea that a perfect someone would easily like and accept him enough to want to spend their life with him as he did them was something he had learned to let go of for the most part.

And that was fine. Not everybody was romantic or as lucky in love as his parents had been. Totally fine. Except for the fact that he couldn’t even pay attention to the wedding of someone he was actually happy for because he couldn’t stop staring at Iris West to the right of the couple.

She was stunning. A sweet, emotional smile brightened her face as unlike him, she stood fully enthralled by the love between the happy couple.

He really wasn’t sure which side of romantic or not his current actions suggested he belonged in.

He stood when Cisco did, the sound of everyone around him getting up and cheering pulling him out of his thoughts.

And he watched Linda and Wally walk down the aisle together. Married. They did look happy, he thought, feeling his own small smile tugging at their found and shared love. And then Iris followed after them, with a huge smile on her face, stealing his attention again.

She really was so beautiful.

He’d remembered that, but her thigh-high boots had been one of the overall impressions he’d been left with that day he met her. And her passion and intelligence, her drive to reach and give voice to those who didn’t have one, was what he felt from her articles. But this? Soft and happy and beaming and just _beautiful_.

His distraction continued outside.

Standing huddled with other guests who were crowding around, he watched her on the steps as photography was done. She was happy with her family, old and new, hugging both Linda and Wally close.

It was the first time he’d seen her in the sun, Barry realised. He probably shouldn’t be so aware of that first, but there it was, pulling all his attention and making his heart rate pick up even as he felt almost lulled into something that soothed, all at the same time.

“Dude, we can go, you know.” Cisco said, cutting into his daze.

Forcing himself, he briefly turned away from the wedding party to meet Cisco’s eyes. “But they’re still here.” He reasoned a somewhat pathetic justification to hang around which he was sure sounded whiny, gesturing towards the group to accompany his vocal argument, as if Cisco was unaware of the loud chattering and laughing coming from the centre of attention that a few other dozen wedding guests were also watching.

Cisco’s focus followed the gesture and Barry happily took the excuse to also pay attention to the poses going on. Iris was laughing with both Wally and Linda as her dad and his partner who Barry didn’t know or recognise, stood on the step above watching them with their own smiles. He did recognise Detective West though, having once seen him in Star Labs last year when he came to talk to Dr. Wells about equipment stolen from Mercury Labs. Detective West lowered his head, interrupting the moment with the trio and presumably reminding them to turn towards the photographer, given that they all stilled and straightened, posing again.

God, that smile was directed in his direction now, with the photographer just in front of him and Cisco.

“Yeah,” Cisco murmured, making Barry jump. “And they will be for a while, taking more that we’re not in. We can go ahead to the hotel.”

“Right,” he nodded, unable to tear his focus away from Iris West. “How are we getting there again?” he stalled, turning his head towards his friend even as his eyes stayed pinned to the group.

“Uber?” Cisco said slowly, his tone questioning where it should have been a statement, indicating he was aware and judging of Barry’s obliviousness.

“Right.” He said automatically.

“What’s up with you?”

That did it, making Barry cut his attention with a blink as he finally fully turned towards his friend. “Noth-nothing.” He stuttered.

Cisco’s eyes narrowed, assessing Barry.

Barry wondered what it said about him that his best friend apparently really didn’t recognise him liking someone. Maybe he was attributing it all to being at an ex’s wedding.

“ _So_ glad I asked you to come with me,” Cisco settled on sarcastically, giving a roll of his eyes. “Actually, I am,” he added in a shift of tone. “I think I could have proposed to Gypsy after that. Those vows, man,” he praised, tapping Barry’s chest with the back of his hand as he led them away from the venue – away from Iris, Barry couldn’t help thinking with a look back over his shoulder when they moved to the street. “And did you see Linda’s mom and dad? They looked choked up walking Linda down the aisle.”

No. He hadn’t seen any of that.

Had Cisco noticed the way her dress sat against Iris’ neck, displaying her slight shoulders, he wanted to ask his friend. Or the way she was so full of heart, her eyes shining with emotion during the vows, showing how sweet she was?

He probably shouldn’t ask either question.

“I’m telling Linda that she looked amazing,” Cisco informed him, texting on his phone as they waited for their ride. “Anything you want me to add on your behalf?”

“Do you really think she’ll have her phone on her?” Barry asked with a frown. It was her wedding day, after all.

By the look Cisco gave him, he didn’t share the scepticism. “Why are you asking stupid questions, Barry?” he huffed, but his eyebrows quickly dipped with some concern, his body straightening in seriousness as he momentarily abandoned his phone to give attention to Barry instead. Suddenly Barry worried that Cisco realised why he was so distracted and how much of a terrible idea it was. “Hey, are you okay, man? I didn’t miscalculate how you’d feel about being here, did I?” he asked.

Oh. So Cisco was thinking that his weirdness was because Linda was the bride, like he’d wondered.

Barry shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine, I’m fine.”

“You’re sure?” his friend checked.

“Absolutely,” Barry nodded reassuringly. “And you’re right, Linda does look amazing and she probably will have her phone on her, soon if not actually right now.” He conceded with a shrug, only giving a little attitude at the end of his comment.

“Okay,” Cisco grasped his upper arm. “Move your ass then.” He pushed Barry in front of him and away from where he wanted to be.

Even though his attention had been on her through the entire wedding so far, it was her voice Barry first noticed less than an hour later.

He’d been sipping his drink at the secondary bar at the far end of the room – away from people – as finishing touches were applied to the tables before the meal and they waited for everyone to arrive. Cisco seemed to know more people present than Barry would have thought. Besides that, his friend was just better with people. Though Barry had officially left him to it when Cisco introduced him as _“Linda’s once-ex”_ with a grin.

So, quiet bar it was.

Except suddenly it wasn’t so quiet because Iris West was standing just feet away, ordering a drink with something of a sigh that he swore he felt. Inwardly, he cursed himself for not being aware enough to have seen her floating towards the bar, towards him.

The lilac colour of the dress really did look great on her, even in the dimmer light of the room.

She was so short. Of course he’d noticed that already at the ceremony, standing with others taller than her, but seeing her so close really emphasised her lack of height. Short enough that his eyes drifted down to see if she was still in heels or she’d switched them for flats. A flash of toes and silver of heeled sandals as she shifted on the spot confirmed she really was just that tiny, quickly leading Barry to thoughts about her seeing her barefoot, even shorter than now, and the possible situation that would allow it.

His attention was pulled upwards as she moved her arm; he watched her carefully brush a few strands of hair from her face, tucking the locks into her updo as she waited for her drink.

The way she smiled at the bartender before she downed the shot in one, then handed over her card as she made another order had Barry want to involve himself in a way he definitely had no right to.

“Hi.” came out of his mouth before he fully realised his lips were moving.

“Hi,” she echoed with a slight questioning as she turned to him. A slight furrowing of her brows crossed her face when she took him in. “You’re…Barry.”

“Barry Allen, yeah!” He said in a bit of a rush, excited she knew his name. He could feel the grinning beam on his face, oh god.

“Yeah,” she smiled back, further encouraging his own. The tone was thoughtful, like there was something unsaid but he couldn’t read it and didn’t know if it was something good or bad. “We met – ”

“At your work!” He finished for her, still way too happy that she remembered him.

“Are you planning on finishing all of my sentences, Barry Allen?” She questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow.

His face – and heart – dropped. “Uh.”

“You can answer.” Her eyebrows rose expectedly. God, how could someone so small be so terrifying?

“No?” he hedged awkwardly.

“You dated Linda,” she continued, her focus tracing over him again before she tilted her head and stared at him, eyes narrowing. “You’re not here to crash my little brother’s wedding by declaring undying love for the bride, are you?”

Shocked, Barry panicked, giving a denial. “No! No, we only went on a few dates!”

Her perfect eyebrows rose once again. “And now you’re insulting my friend?”

“I…I…” he stammered. Shaking his head hopelessly, he opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with something. He was starting to sweat; this was awful.

Finally, her serious expression melted away, a small smirk replacing it. “Relax, I’m teasing.” She said softly, _teasingly_ , he thought of her words. She was teasing him? She thought he was worth teasing? Was that good or bad?

“Right.” He sank his side against the bar as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Twisting her back to him for a second, she dragged the drinks the bartender had sat down towards her. “Though your reaction’s got me wondering if there is something I should be noticing.” She half-muttered, side-eyeing him over her shoulder before she put her card in her purse that was sitting on the bar counter.

Again, he stood silent, giving the barest shake of his head as if it would help.

She smiled again when she turned back, a gentle break of her lips that showed teeth. Glossed, dark mouth and straight, white teeth that he honed in on somewhat pathetically.

“It’s a wedding, Barry, you can smile,” she said in a dramatic whisper as she leaned forward and suddenly her hand was in front of his face, then soft fingers brushing the side of his mouth, encouraging him to smile. He was hopeless to the mix of the warm press on his face and the curve of her mouth – his lips twitched upwards on command.

“Better,” she approved, her hand dropping away as quickly as it had been there.

He could feel a blush heating his face, a poor excuse for a replacement for her touch.

“I just didn’t know you and Linda had stayed close, and I don’t remember seeing you on the guest list.” She explained easily with a shrug.

Would she have recognised his name? Even noticed it, he couldn’t help but wonder.

“We’re not. I mean, we didn’t – haven’t. There’s no hard feelings or anything though!” he rambled, too focused on his thoughts and simply too affected by the woman standing in front of him. “I’m here with someone – someone who is on the guest list and was officially invited to be here.”

It was only when she took a step back that he truly realised how much she’d been leaning into his space – and how much he really wanted her back in it. Worse, the shift had his eyes automatically refocusing, the plunge of the dress in his viewpoint much more. He closed his eyes, trying to control himself. He was a mess as it was just trying to converse with her.

“Oh.” She uttered, making him open his eyes to try to read her, repeating in his head to focus on her face, _eyes up, eyes up._

“A friend! Best friend!” he quickly clarified with a step forward, making up for the one she’d put between them as well as blocking his new view of her cleavage. “Who is a guy! Which isn’t–which I don’t… I like women.” He said, like a total idiot with homophobic gay panic.

Her lips pursed in thought as she met his eyes. “Straight, white male, got it.” She nodded with a clipped tone he deserved, and Barry was sure he’d just lost any chance he’d had with her.

Fuck.

“Cisco does have pretty hair though,” he quietly murmured as if it would help, his brain not lining up with his mouth once again. “I mean…” Swallowing, he cursed his incompetence. It could have been worse, he tried to tell himself, he could have said something equally as stupid and offensive as _‘I like musicals.’_ as a defence.

“Oh you’re here with Cisco?” she asked, seemingly unaware and uncaring of his inappropriate meltdown. “I thought he was coming with his partner? Cynthia?”

_Gypsy_ , he mentally corrected, thinking of the glare Gypsy would send his way otherwise. “She couldn’t make it,” he explained, hoping Iris wasn’t about leave him standing there after all. “There was something she had to attend with her family and Cisco didn’t want to come alone.”

“So he went with an ex of the bride. Bold choice.” She mused as she looked him up and down again, her focus lingering in a way that made him want to shiver.

“We’re best friends.” He mumbled helplessly. He was so, so bad at this. Why did he let Cisco and Linda tell him it was okay for him to be here?

“Drink this.” She instructed, nudging a shot across the bar-top towards him.

“Uh.” He eyed the shot.

“You’re too wound up.” She explained, then she reached out and touched his arm.

It was over two layers of shirt and suit but it was enough to affect him. She was still here, and now touching him. Immediately, he used his other hand to down the shot. “Beautiful women make me nervous.” He managed through his teeth as he winced at the burn.

“Was that a line?” she asked, giving a half-giggle of amusement – a noise Barry wanted to get her to make again and again. “That worked quickly on you, huh?” She commented with a glance at the empty glass, seemingly impressed.

Barry really wanted her to look at him that way instead of the glass.

“Not a line. Just…an explanation.” He let out a deep breath through his mouth, still tasting the alcohol and realising he needed to eat something.

“Hm,” she hummed before lifting her own shot and swallowing it down. “Beautiful women make me nervous too.” She said with a lick of her lips drawing Barry’s attention to her mouth again.

In one move, she collected his glass under her own before placing both on the opposite side of her, nearer the bartender who was tending someone further down.

So focused on her lips, it took a second for the words to sink in. He faced her once they did. “Oh, are you…” Into women? Exclusively women? “So we’re not…” Compatible? Why couldn’t he finish a sentence?

She stared back at him, seemingly unaffected by his floundering, confident and sweet to his nervous and inarticulate. A tiny smirk brightened the right side of her mouth and once again, Barry watched the way her lips moved. He really wanted to kiss her. A pining almost, which was ridiculous, surely.

Leaning in close, she looked up at him. “And Cisco does have pretty hair,” she whispered before straightening again.

Then she took a few steps backwards, creating a space between them that had his focus going down and down until he reached the bottom of her dress, only now realising there was a slight pleating to it.

She grabbed her purse from the bar-top. “Bye, Barry Allen.” She smiled before turning around and leaving him standing there, staring at the bare skin of her back that the cut of the dress had enthralled him all through the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to ruin the mood of the fic but I kind of hate traditional weddings, (surprise?), so I've been pretty deliberate in not describing venues, especially for the ceremony. Anything any reader wants to see as the venue is cool, even if that's canon-setting :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, and I'm sorry for that. I've just found my motivation is better when I keep posting. I don't think the next chapter will take long though (it's more than half done).

The meal was good, with an even better dessert. That fact didn’t really surprise Barry, knowing of Linda’s love of cooking, especially baking. He could easily see her critically taste-testing a range of options.

Cisco had made sounds of appreciation as he loudly tasted the indulgent chocolate mousse that sat on the side. It probably shouldn’t have surprised Barry either, considering they ate lunch together most days, but he had assumed there would be a difference between work-meal-Cisco and wedding-meal-Cisco; there was not. It had encouraged the rest of their table into discussion though, bonding over chocolate, and then experienced wedding dinners in general.

Barry actually managed to focus on the interactions, for the most part. Iris’ place at the head table wasn’t in his direct viewpoint from his own seat and he’d had to sneak looks at her. The third time Cisco had had a go at him for leaning too close as he looked over his shoulder at the woman taking up so much space in his head, declaring an irritated “personal bubble!”, Barry decided he really needed to force himself to stop and engage with people he was actually sharing space with.

But soon came the speeches and he had permission to move his seat a little and direct all attention to the head table, to Iris West. Given he was probably the only one in the room specifically not on the original guest list, he was maybe a little too enthused to give all his attention to the moment.

All three parents of the couple gave a speech; Linda and Wally said a few words together, and Iris also spoke. She was ridiculously charming, standing and looking at Linda and Wally with such love, sharing a Wally story with a perfect balance of pride and embarrassment, and speaking with so much emotional sincerity that Barry was sure he wasn’t the only one feeling affected.

Watching her, he started to wonder about who was lucky enough to be person that she’d practiced her speech on – with. Who got to see her get nervous over it, frustrated about perfecting it. Someone who mattered enough to her that she listened to any advice for improvements she could make. Anyone who she’d thought of when writing it – who she associated with love and wedding and marriage and happiness. The unsaid person who influenced the words she’d chosen to let everyone hear, chosen to represent her.

The yearning he felt to be that person was somewhat unnerving. Enough so that he sat back straight in his seat with a deep breath he exhaled through his nose and took his eyes off her long enough to glance around the room at everybody else who were fully focused on her. It was unnerving, but Barry felt it. A want with the stirrings of jealousy as he looked at the other guests – all people presumably closer to her than he was. An intense sense of pride at them being hooked on her every word. An urge to comfort as tears lined her congratulations. A greater belonging as all guests took her lead, raising their glasses on her command. He even had this vision of her being some kind of goddess that he and everyone else were looking upon, as though she were the celebration herself today.

Maybe he was losing his shit. He’d spent too much time with Cisco over the years; his friend’s flare had officially impacted his own notions of romance.

She didn’t have a date, he was sure – he’d paid enough attention throughout the day – and he assumed anyone she could be in a relationship with would have been at her brother’s wedding, so likely there wasn’t anybody currently. Barry wasn’t sure what to do with that, he wasn’t sure what he could do with that.

Their earlier interaction played over and over in his mind. Each time he worked himself up over the possibility that maybe he had something of a chance with her, his insecurity immediately dismissed it. But he still couldn’t stop staring at her.

About an hour after her speech, the mood shifted as plates were cleared away and everyone started to move around and mingle. Barry watched Iris go from group to group, table to table, acting as host.

“Hey everyone.” Iris said when she made it to their table, drawing everyone’s focus. She leaned her hands on the back of one of the three currently empty chairs as she warmly greeted them.

He watched, waiting a little longer, as one by one she went around the table, giving individual attention – and eye contact – to each guest who were still seated. His chest tightened when it was his turn.

“Hi.” Barry uttered, somewhat stupidly breathless.

“Hi.” She echoed, the corners of her mouth curling up as she met his eyes. It was softer, more intimate then the bright smiles she’d given the others still at the table.

The hammering of his heartbeat picked up at her reaction to him.

“Awesome speech, Iris.” Cisco said, interrupting into their moment.

“Thanks, Cisco. It was okay.” She gave a small, humble smile to his friend. It was too close to the expression she’d given him, making Barry seek more.

“No, it was great,” Barry praised, wanting her attention again. “It was funny and sweet and…and…emotional! And I don’t even know Wally, so.” He rambled awkwardly, giving a helpless shrug.

Her eyes were on him again at least, but he couldn’t tell if he’d made it better or worse. She stared at him, taking long seconds before she gave anything away.

Finally, she wet her lips before sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, scraping teeth along the flesh. “You’re very sweet, Barry Allen,” she said softly, staring down at him with what he was sure were darkening eyes.

He was glad for the murmurings he could hear on the other side of the table, reassuring him that he wasn’t being watched by a group of people as he got aroused by the bridesmaid/best man proxy. Only Cisco was between them.

They stared at each other, and even caught up in the moment as he was, practically holding his breath, he could tell they were _lingering_. And though he turned his waist further into the table to hide the effects she was having on in a room full of people, he had no desire to cut the contact.

Unfortunately, Iris seemed to decide differently. She dipped her head, forcefully cutting their eye contact before giving a slight clearing of her throat. “I should – ” she gestured over her shoulder as she lifted her head again. Her raised hand then drifted close to her head and she curled perfectly styled hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, okay.” He allowed after a second, giving her an understanding nod even as he held her eyes again.

She gave a louder clearing of her throat, putting her hands together in a quiet clap and turning her full body away to cut the contact this time. “Bye, everyone.” She said in something that sounded like an afterthought, with a half wave. Her head was down again as she moved away, but she briefly looked at him one more time before leaving the space of the table.

“What the hell was that?” Cisco demanded.

“What?” he dismissed, his eyes still on Iris as she moved to the next table, continuing her wedding party role.

“ _You’re very sweet, Barry Allen_?” His friend quoted incredulously.

Barry didn’t even turn towards him, his attention still firmly on who was fast turning into the woman of his dreams. He was rewarded for it when she looked over her shoulder, giving an instantly bright smile when she saw him still staring. Her shoulders moved in a giggle as she turned back to the guests.

“Maybe I am.” He said smugly, high on the interaction and unable to keep the smile from his face.

From the side of his eye, he could see Cisco watching him, facing the same way as Barry.

“You’re crushing.” Cisco stated, his pitch high in discovery.

“Don’t know what you mean.” Barry muttered but his grin gave him away. He didn’t even care, honestly. She was amazing. And they were… Well, he wasn’t good at this exactly, but he knew they were something!

“Like seriously crushing. She pretty much ignored me!” Cisco said, apparently offended.

He half-frowned, almost defensive on her behalf. “She’s…” he started but trailed off when Iris once again turned her head to look at him even as she stood with others. She smiled again, closed-mouth and shy but it turned into a smirk. A seriously sexy smirk that his body was very happy to be on the receiving end of.

“She will snap you like a twig.” His friend said with attitude, clearly knowing how Barry was responding and hopefully, Barry thought, telling of any potential between them.

“Is that a good or bad thing?” he risked asking.

Barry didn’t take his eyes from Iris, following her all the way to other end of the room where she joined a group of women already talking, but he saw Cisco reach for his drink, his arm entering Barry’s viewpoint.

“Depends what you’re into.” Cisco muttered somewhat under his breath, his tone indicating experience. It was enough to push into Barry’s focus, Gypsy and Cisco and their sex life ruining his happy moment and making him frown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this update :)

The day continued in much the same way. He and Iris snuck glances throughout, but they didn’t actually talk. Multiple times he was close to walking over to her, but he was still unsure. Still the ex not on the guest list, as Cisco had told 6 other people, one couple and a group of 4 friends of Wally’s. Barry had walked away at that last one.

Some tables had been removed to make more room for dancing. He found himself hovering along the edges, watching the wedding-goers. Everybody seemed happy. It was kind of nice to watch, even if he couldn’t fully join and appreciate the experience.

“You’re in my shot, Allen!” Linda yelled from behind him.

He jumped in surprising. “Oh god.” He muttered, swallowing when he turned and he saw Linda – and Iris – with others that included Wally and Cisco. The photographer was following after them.

With purpose, Linda let go of the skirt of her dress with one hand to reach out and pat his upper arm twice as she passed. Cisco was next, strutting a little to the music, flipping his hair with a flick of his head.

Wally followed, giving him a look with a raise of his eyebrows. In return, Barry gave an awkward nod and even more awkward wave, before lowering his head. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was Linda’s ex, as Cisco had been reminding him, or because he was guilty over the thoughts he was having about the man’s sister, but it was too hard to keep eye contact with him.

“Stealing the bride’s attention is almost as bad as stealing the bride herself.” Iris said when she stopped in front of him. Happily, he had to look her over as he raised his head. But he wasn’t really able to enjoy it as much because of her words.

“I was never – ” he tried.

“Shh,” she whispered, drawing his attention to her mouth. Then her hands took hold of his and he didn’t know what to pay attention to. “Dance.” She directed, leading him the way of the others, towards the dance floor; he went willingly.

They came to a stop near the group. The light, relaxed, mostly instrumental music that had been playing since shortly after the speeches changed to a louder, heavier thump; he gave a glance to the others, assuming Linda and Wally had instructed the switch for dancing. Weren’t they supposed to have a first dance, he wondered. This could go badly for him, he realised quickly as he stood awkwardly in front of Iris, almost towering over her in a way that he was sure was not comforting.

He opened his mouth to apologise, but nothing came out and he had to try again. “I’m not exactly…” he tried to explain his utter lack of coordination, his lanky stiffness.

Iris looked up with a closed-mouth smile – she was so warm and happy compared to him. “Just don’t do what Cisco is doing.” She yelled a little, seemingly reaching up on her toes a little as her face was suddenly closer to his.

It took effort to tear his attention away from her sparkling eyes and judge what she was referring to.

Cisco had taken his hair-flipping up a few notches. In moves that seemed off beat, his friend was practically jerking his sides back and forth – his whole body, hair, shoulders, knees and feet – in turns.

“You love it, Iris!” Cisco yelled back. Barry could hear the confidence in his voice, and see it in his movement. Even if he looked like an idiot in front of everybody, it really didn’t affect his ability to have fun and be in the moment in a way Barry had always respected.

Linda seemed to respect it too, throwing a hand up in the air as she moved towards Cisco. She moved her hips in time with him.

Cisco noticed his new dance partner and pointed at her. “Yeah! There it is!” he yelled approvingly. He stopped his hair flipping, realigning himself with the bride, but then he planted himself and started gyrating his hips towards her in a way that Barry did not need to see.

“Happy to not do that.” He loudly whispered down to Iris, fully focusing on the woman sharing his space – deciding to share it even more. He wasn’t going enact anything like Cisco. Frankly, he couldn’t even if a single part of him wanted to. So, even if it had its own risks of embarrassment, close contact dancing seemed the way to go.

Stepping closer, he braved putting a hand on her waist. Accepting him, she raised her own, placing a loose hold on his upper left arm and reaching high on his right shoulder with her other hand. The action made him add his free hand to her other side, half-way between her right side and the small of her back.

He could feel how thin the upper half of the dress was under his fingers. Even more intensely, he could feel the material move as they did, reminding him of the openness of the back and of the spans of skin on display.

“Not bad, Mr. Allen.” Iris praised with a lift of her lips, looking up at him as she wound her left hand up and down over his shoulder until her fingers were resting against his neck.

God, he could not get over how beautiful she was.

Feeling encouraged, Barry smoothed his left hand over her back, moving to reach the opening of the dress and the bare skin of her back that he’d found himself distracted by so much during the ceremony. It was as soft as he’d thought, and warm. Further emboldened, he pulled her closely, using his right hand to stroke up from her waist to her bare shoulder. There was so much of her he wanted to touch.

“Iris, stop owning my dance floor!” Linda shouted with a laugh, startling him out of the moment.

Iris didn’t have the same problem, remaining relaxed and slight in his arms. “Don’t worry, Lins, I promise not to upstage you.” She said loudly without even moving her head, her eyes still on Barry’s.

It had rattled him though, feeling on display and completely out of his depth. He felt way too warm in his suit jacket suddenly, his tie heavy around his neck.

“Come on, Wally!” Linda said as she grabbed her new husband’s hands, apparently in something of a competition.

Barry watched the exchange instead of focusing on his dancing partner, his feet feeling heavy and his hands clumsy against Iris.

Wally quickly untangled himself from his bride. “Hell no. I’m out.” He refused with a heavy frown – an expression Barry felt deep empathy for.

Linda gave her own pout in return. Immediately, Wally dipped to kiss her cheek. The pout quickly melted away. Their held hands stretched as far as they could as Wally moved away from the dance floor. “Champagne please, babe!” she requested to his back. He raised his hand just above his head and wagged his index finger in agreement.

“Oh, me too!” Cisco added before closing in on Linda again, the two dancing together again, though less dramatically than before. Neither seemed to have any discomfort, making Barry feel all the weirder.

“Do you want one?” Barry asked Iris. He stilled where they were, his feet fully stalling as the tension in his stiffened arms started to spread; he could feel take over his whole body.

Iris stopped with him, leaning back a little to assess him. “Are you trying to get away from the dance floor?” she asked, guessing correctly. Her tone was patient.

“…yes.” He said after a second.

“And from me?” she questioned, her eyebrows lifting some but otherwise she showed no annoyance of any kind.

He quickly shook his head. “Not from you.” He assured.

Her expression softened again, another sweet smile on her face that he didn’t think he deserved. She had so many smiles, he was happily learning. “Sure, champagne would be nice,” she accepted. The hand curled against his neck dragged a little, her nails lightly scrapping his skin and sending a tingle through him, before drifting down where she pressed her hand flat against his tie. Then she dropped her hands from completely, taking a step back and letting him leave. “Thanks.” She said.

Wally’s kiss to Linda’s cheek played in his mind, a want to do the same with Iris filling him. But he couldn’t do that. Instead, he gave a smile of his own as he slowly and gently took his hands from her, hoping she realised how much most of him really didn’t want to.

“Barry! I have a thirst!” Cisco demanded before Barry could even get past him. The fact that Cisco read him so well, seemingly totally aware of what Barry was doing, just confirmed that he should be getting off the dance floor.

“Oh! Oh! Me too!” Linda said, switching their drink requests from before.

Barry stared at her. “Wally is already – ”

“I’m the bride!” she cut him off as she came to a standstill. “Or, we could call it making up for that time you left me topless on your couch!” she added with a quirk of one eyebrow, looking much too amused for something so fucking awkward.

They stood silently for what felt like long seconds as they stared each other. “…happy wedding day.” He finally muttered in defeat before quickly turning to leave.

“Haha!” Cisco laughed loudly. “I’d forgotten about that. Poor Barry!”

“Poor Barry?!” Linda questioned, her tone closer to a shriek than he’d ever heard from her before.

Barry didn’t turn around, putting his back to them and hoping Iris wasn’t re-evaluating her opinion on him, or her desire to spend any time with him.

“Dude, it was embarrassing!” Cisco reasoned.

Move faster, Barry told himself, quickening his steps as he made his way through the dancing guests.

Fleetingly, he thought about going to the bar Wally did not go to, thinking maybe he should go to the secondary one instead – the one he’d shared his earlier encounter with Iris at. But if he wanted to continue anything with Iris after this one night, not only did he have to interact with Wally, but he had to make a much better impression.

“Uh, Linda – and Cisco – asked me to get another one?” he said cautiously as he approached Wally’s side at the bar.

Wally gave him a nod, pursing his lips in acceptance. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, of course,” he said, much too enthusiastically. “I can…” he offered, trying to make up for his awkwardness.

“I got it,” Wally assured him. The bartender placed two glasses of champagne on the bar. “Two more, please,” Wally requested of the bartender before quickly turning to Barry. “You getting for Iris?” he checked.

Barry turned to the two men waiting on his answer. He was way too deer in the headlights as he returned their looks, another impression he really wasn’t aiming for. “Uh, yeah. Yes.” He cleared his throat, feeling his answer was for so much more than a glass of champagne.

The Bartender and Wally shared a nod, silently confirming just the extra two glasses for Wally.

“Your name’s Barry?” Wally asked, turning his direction and leaning his weight against the counter. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Yeah, no, but I’ve heard a lot of good things about you – about you and Linda,” he gestured before rubbing his neck in nervousness. “Congratulations. Linda’s great.” Barry tried to make up for the failings he’d already put on display in front of this man.

“Just not great enough for you?” Wally challenged with a serious frown.

Blood drained from Barry’s face; he could feel it. “I…” he struggled, shaking his head, his hand dropped from his neck as seconds passed with loud thumps of his heart.

Wally’s expression cracked, the frown disappearing and being replaced with a wide grin. “I’m just playing, man.” He said, his whole stance relaxing against the bar.

Barry braced both hands on the bar, dipped his head between his shoulders and let out a slow breath. “Is this a West thing?” he asked as he tried to catch his breath. The entire scenario was much too like earlier with Iris. He had to stop speaking to Wests at bars.

“You seem pretty easy to get to,” Wally explained with an easy shrug, his mouth still in the happy, carefree grin he’d had all day. “My sister giving you hassle?”

“We were just…” Just what? Flirting? Falling in love?

“You like her?” Wally asked before Barry could finish. The man’s question supplied what Barry couldn’t anyway.

“Yes?” he gave a slight wince.

Wally looked half-amused, half-confused. His brows were furrowed as he looked at Barry side-on. “You don’t seem too sure about that.”

Shaking his head, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. That was happening too much during this event. “I… I wasn’t expecting this conversation,” he finally managed with an exhale, which settled him some. “Which is stupid because it’s your wedding and she’s your sister.” He awkwardly added, as if he were talking to himself.

Wally stared at him, eyebrows raised expectantly in a way that once again, reminded Barry of earlier with Iris. Except unlike with Iris, this seemed disconnected, like Wally genuinely didn’t know what to do with him or really care to.

“I like-I like her,” Barry said, the need to fill the silence spurring him on. “I’m not entirely sure if she likes me, or is even fully aware that I…” he trailed off when he noticed Wally’s expression change, a slight furrowing of his eyebrows as he briefly looked Barry up and down. “What?” he asked as he followed the lead and also looked himself up and down. “I’m not her type, am I?” he questioned with some panic.

Wally’s shifting mood was displayed on his face again, his eyes widening as he turned his head away, his focus remaining on Barry though. “I didn’t say that?”

“So I…I am…her type?” Barry asked hopefully with a frown. He shouldn’t have asked, he knew he shouldn’t have, but he was Iris’ sister. He would know, right? If Barry stood a chance, he would know.

The husband of the day didn’t give though. His eyes remained wide as he shrugged, indicating he either didn’t have anything to add, or he wasn’t going to.

Breathing through his nose, Barry slumped against the bar-top, nodding his head in a bob. For a wedding where we pretty much knew no one, it was a very emotional day for him. The clink of glass distracted him, pulling his attention back to Wally who was easing a tray full of champagne and shots off the counter and into his hold.

“It’s my wedding,” Wally said once he had the tray firmly in his hands. He turned back to Barry. “Just don’t make my sister cry and we’re cool.” He reasoned, giving another easy shrug.

Though it was without attitude, the caution made Barry straighten his stance, feeling guilty, and selfish. “Right.” He nodded, giving a small, understanding smile as Wally headed back to the group.

“Two?” The bartender asked him.

Barry blinked, wondering how many people in the room were aware of his hopelessness today. “Y-yes, thank you.”

He made it back in time to see Wally give Linda a glass, rethink it and take it back, sipping some from the glass himself before handing it over again. When Linda beamed in response and then raised her hand up, champagne sloshing as she danced, Barry wondered how often the scenario happened. He didn’t realise he was smiling until Iris mentioned it.

“What’s that for?” she asked, gesturing to his expression.

He gave a small shrug, the smile still on his face. “They’re a sweet couple.” He said, nodding his head at the pair.

“Yeah, they are,” she said, her tone fond. Then she nudged his elbow. “Jealous?” she asked, joking taking over.

The instinct to deny, to be embarrassed at what she was referring to – the running joke that he still had feelings for Linda – was bubbling, but when he turned and met Iris’ eyes, the flustering calmed. The nervousness from the bar was gone. Instead, he just saw her and everything else blurred. He couldn’t help but want something more with her, to have similar experiences, with her. Linda and Wally seemed so genuinely happy, and so on the same wavelength. They seemed to have found that connection, that completion that his parents had. They played off each other well, predicting and calming each other. For all he’d thought he’d accepted that he might not find love the same way, staring into the sparkling eyes of Iris West, he wanted that kind of love, that life. Suddenly he felt like he needed it. Even more intensely, he hoped for it.

“A little.” He chanced saying, the feeling giving him a confidence he mostly only felt for work. Barry continued their eye contact, letting her know exactly what he meant.

She looked a little surprised by his comment, blinking up at him silently. Then she shifted, lowering her head and oddly straightening her shoulders. “Is that for me?” she asked a somewhat awkwardly after a second, reminding him of the glass he had in each hand. It was enough for everything he’d shut out to come flooding back in. She couldn’t meet his eye for long and Barry wondered, once again, if he was messing up whatever was happening between them. Ruining it before it even started did seem like something he would do.

“Uh, yeah,” he said just as awkwardly. “Here.” He gave her the glass then shoved his hand in his pocket, desperate for some lasting balance.

“Thanks,” she said with a small smile, but it was polite and easy – he was starting to recognise some of her smiles, having practically obsessed about them all day. “Cheers.” She added overly brightly, bumping his glass with her own.

“Cheers.” He managed to get out, nodding his head in a bob before gulping down the liquid. He needed to get a handle on his feelings.

Any awkwardness he’d created quickly dissipated. Helped by wanting access to drinks, the group had migrated a little to the side, with Barry pretty much at the very edge of the dance floor. He was near enough to the table that he sort of leaned back against one for a time, using it as an excuse to get out of dancing. Quickly, he became the one getting the rounds, further excusing him from attempting to dance. Iris allowed him being difficult without fuss, which made him like her even more. She was between him and the others, dancing with Linda, Cisco and Wally before occasionally half-spinning and dancing pretty much _at_ him while the trio turned to wedding-goers on their other side.

Frankly, he was happy to watch Iris.

Sometimes she’d take his hands, using them as leverage as she danced. He let her do what she wanted really, observing her body move, and enjoying the way her grin grew every time he readjusted and tightened their interlinked fingers.

The consumed champagne stopped the fun. Seemingly from nowhere as far as Barry’s limited attention to the bride could tell, Linda suddenly stopped dancing and grabbed Iris’ hand as though in a panic. “I have to pee!” she declared as she led them both from the dance floor.

Barry watched them with bemusement, but Iris looked back at him with a humoured smile that instantly brightened his mood.

Cisco wasn’t discouraged, dancing freely on his own in middle the space as if to make up for the suddenly lack of bodies. Wally on the other hand quickly got into a conversation with a group of three he’d been near. Barry himself decided to take the moment to get some air, making his way through the room, and through the venue halls until he got to the entrance. He didn’t know the place, and was tempted to follow some of the hallways that lead elsewhere, and explore, but the laughing and giggling he heard made him keep to the familiar path.

There was a group crowded around the entrance, most of them smoking and all of them with glasses of alcohol in their other hands. He gave a smile and nod of acknowledgment when they all collectively looked at him, making him rethink his decision of coming outside. With more awkwardness than he’d like, he kept walking past them as if it were his plan all along.

Slowly, he wandered two laps around the front of the property, watching the pinks of the sunset turn darker and enjoying the cooler air. No matter how far he got, he could still hear the wedding. Beats of music and celebrating party-goers echoed.

The group at the entrance were gone when he headed inside. After using the restroom, he got back to the main event room in time to hear the DJ’s announcement for the first dance. A little late for the first dance, Barry couldn’t help thinking, but it was Linda and Wally’s day, so if it was what they wanted, it was how it should go.

Everybody stopped and focused all attention to the happy couple, creating a corridor of space for them.

With flare, Wally bowed and held his hand out to Linda, making the room thump with laughs and cheers. After a second that seemed like Linda deliberately stalling and making him wait, she practically flung herself at Wally and half-dragged him to the very centre of the dance floor, now empty of guests.

As the lighting dipped and the slow music started and the couple wrapped themselves around each other, Barry looked over the guests, trying to find Iris. But going over the bunches of people, he couldn’t see her anywhere. Not with Cisco, who was closely watching the first dance, or with her father who was standing with his arm around his partner, rivalling Cisco’s emotions. Stretching his neck, he even checked the far-end bar, but he couldn’t see her there either. He was surprised she’d miss the first dance, but tried to remind himself he didn’t really know her, even if it felt like he did.

It was halfway into the second song when the wedded couple encouraged everyone else to dance with them again. Barry laughed when he saw Cisco make a beeline to Linda, following others who were hugging her and Wally. Barry himself decided to take a seat at one of the far back tables nearer the door, hoping whoever’s seat and table it was wasn’t about to come back and either get him to leave or worse, start uncomfortable conversation with him.

A few songs later, hands suddenly gripped both his shoulders, making him jump.

“Hey.” Iris said close to his ear before she circled him and sat down in the next chair.

He dropped the hand from his chest. “Hey.” He echoed, trying to find his breath again.

The amused look she gave helped. It might have been his startled state, but he’d swear she almost looked endeared by him.

“Sooo,” she started as she leaned in. “How would you like to help me become a desperate cliché?”

Barry shook his head in confusion. “What?”

“You know,” she tilted her head, giving a roll of her eyes. “Older sister of the happy couple realises she’s all alone so makes the bad choice of making out with the best man?”

“You…” he frowned, trying to follow. “You want me to help you make out with the best man?” he asked, a little bewildered and a little heartbroken at the possibility of what she saw him as – or didn’t see him as, apparently. Something in his mind flashed to the rest of her comment, but he couldn’t make himself move off her wanting to make out with someone, and involving him in a way he didn’t want to be involved.

Iris laughed, light and patient. “Barry, _I’m_ the best man,” she quickly pointed out. “Woman,” she corrected before continuing. “It’s a stupid title.” She dismissed, seeming so far from his own thoughts that were currently even more a mess than usual.

“I’m lost.” He gave up.

Her smile brightened again, but turned soft all at the same time. It was that expression he took for endearment. “I can see that,” she said. It was hard to be worried about much of anything with the soft way she was looking at him. “I’m going with the bride’s-not-so-ex-ex. A little originality,” she explained, much too casually for him to equal. Seeming to realise he needed more help, she stared at him, eyes widening. “You and me. Making out. Now.”

“Iris.” He uttered, his heart quickening before his mind could catch up and fully figure things out.

Her face dropped and she straightened in her seat – away from him. “Oh my god, did I read this completely wrong?” she asked, but then before he could stumble over himself to get her closer again, she leaned forward once again, peering at him. The easy confidence she had to take on a situation that would have him in chaos focused something in him, he was completely hooked on her. “I can’t read you.” She said thoughtfully, still looking at him.

_She_ couldn’t read _him_? “I want you.” He said, words falling out of his mouth as he stared at her.

“Perfect,” she smiled, easily shifting in the moment, that confidence shining through again. “I have a room upstairs.” She took his hand before standing.

Barry followed her, gripping her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all the comments on this. They've been awesome and I'm grateful.
> 
> Iris West Allen is the only person I'll ever write with "sparkling eyes". But she does!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and especially comments!


End file.
